


【山组】需求(R)

by mmmmutouuuu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmutouuuu/pseuds/mmmmutouuuu
Summary: 短篇





	【山组】需求(R)

【山组】需求

舞驾二郎悄悄打开了一郎的房门。

今天是该做那个的日子，也是二郎期待了好久的日子。

眨了眨滚圆的眼睛，二郎逐渐适应了房间的昏暗。

一郎已经睡着了，漂亮修长的手指乖乖的收在脸颊旁，给软乎乎的脸挤压出了一点可爱的弧度。

“尼桑？”二郎试探着轻轻叫了几声，见一郎丝毫没有醒过来的样子才又慢慢走近床边  
在月光的照耀下一郎仿佛又白回了十几岁的模样，顺着被卷起来夹住的被子往下看还能看到白生生的腰。

——和令二郎上瘾的，一郎的屁股。

二郎实在是按捺不住，火急火燎的掀开一郎的上衣，又嫌不够似的扒去了短裤，将整张脸埋进了一郎的下体处。

熟悉的沐浴露的味道、新鲜的荷尔蒙的味道和自家哥哥甜甜的奶味体香。

含了一口稍微抬头的肉棒，二郎没有留连，轻巧的给熟睡的人翻了个身，开始用丰厚的唇啄吻紧致又光滑的屁股。

他等待这一刻太久了，边用嘴摩擦边从喉咙里发出止渴般的叹息，不久之后他便不满足于单纯的亲吻，开始舔了起来。

下身被扒光光委屈的冒起鸡皮疙瘩的屁股，又被二郎煽情的用舌舔到温热光滑。

等二郎结束餐前甜点时，一郎的屁股已经被舔出了一层水盈盈的光。

二郎看着眼馋，又用宽厚的手掌将臀肉挤压成各种形状玩了个遍，才慢慢分开臀瓣，露出了今天的主餐——

他先是哈了几口热气，穴口感受到不同寻常的温度轻微的收缩时又惹得二郎轻轻的笑着感叹哥哥的可爱。

他温柔的舔弄起了穴口周围，试图让紧绷的洞口敞开，手配合着附在会阴时不时揉搓着下面柔软的两粒卵蛋，一郎舒服得发出了二郎经常梦到的，哭唧唧黏糊糊的呻吟。

背德的弟弟将哥哥的穴口舔的湿润柔软，发出了咕啾咕啾的羞耻声音，而他还嫌不够，又将嘴唇整个包覆住了穴口大力吮吸了起来，一郎被吸的哀哀叫着，又因为强烈困倦的身体清醒不起来而哼出不满的鼻音。

肉洞开始有规律的收缩，从深处涌出一股一股的动情液体，虽然前面没有被仔细照顾到，但一郎的后面已经准备好了。

等到二郎抽出舌头时，一郎已经一如既往的达到了穴内高潮，二郎又舔了舔穴口周围溅出来的滑腻液体作为清理，才帮人重新穿回衣物，又低低了道了句晚安阖上房门回去了。

“二郎昨晚冲的牛奶真的很管用呢，我睡的很熟哦～”

哥哥用软绵绵的嗓音夸奖自己，眼角还带着满足的红晕，二郎回过头露出一如既往令人安心的笑说到:

“能让尼桑高兴真是太好了”

真的很期待下一个夜晚呢，尼桑。


End file.
